Coming Home
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: Kurt and Artie are best friends, and they have been since they were little. But all that could change when they start harbouring feelings for each other, and their circumstances certainly aren't helped by their meddling friends.


A/N: Yes, I wrote another story. For my main crackship (or one of my many main crackships anyhow) Kartie.

**Artie'sPOV:**

Kurt and I had always been the best of friends, nothing came between the two of us. Not even when we were eight, and his Mom died in a car crash while dropping me home, the same car crash, in fact that caused me to lose the use of my legs, or when Kurt's dad had a heart attack.

But there was never anything more between the two of us, even though our friends (specifically Quinn and Blaine) had insisted that there was. And there wasn't. We weren't hiding any feelings of love or anything of the sort. Until _that_ day. The day everything changed.

It was around midday when it happened. I was sitting at the table with the rest of the Glee Club members, fiddling around with the salad I didn't really want to be eating.

To be honest, I was worried about Kurt. He hadn't shown up to any of the classes the two of us shared, although he had definitely been at his locker that morning.

I'd tried to pass it off as nothing, because let's be honest, I'm an eighteen year old nerd in a wheelchair who sings in the background of a High School Glee Club, I can't really afford to be the clingy best friend as well.

As I was playing around with the aforementioned salad; I didn't notice Kurt walking in and quietly taking his seat next to me, without so much as a hello. It wasn't until I heard an almost inaudible sniffle from beside me that I realised he was there.

"Kurt? What's up, yo? You look kinda down."

I asked, before mentally slapping myself. Yo? Kinda down? That's not the kind of thing you say when your best friend looks utterly crushed! God, why does he tolerate me again?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as a small smile tugged at Kurt's lips before he frowned again and sighed;

"Artie, can we talk about this where the others can't hear us?"

He whispered into my ear, clearly not wanting to offend the others, and so I smiled and nodded.

"Come over tonight, we can discuss it then? My Mom's out at some High School reunion." I replied, and he nodded slightly, not lifting his gaze from the table.

Something was terribly wrong.

After school couldn't come fast enough, Kurt would flinch whenever a locker door slammed shut, or whenever Mercedes or someone else in the Glee Club tapped him on the shoulder. As the day went on, Kurt got worse, and I got more impatient.

Three twenty finally arrived, and I hurried out of afternoon homeroom as fast as I could to meet Kurt at the end of the hall. (Well, as fast as one can when one is in a wheelchair.)

I immediately noticed Kurt standing by the door, looking around to find me in the crowd of students running around, all trying to get out as soon as possible.

I wheeled my way over to him, pushing past various people, and hurriedly saying goodbye to Finn as I passed him.

"Kurt!" I smiled up at him, and he waved, but said nothing as he walked through the doors to the parking lot, me following close behind.

Finally, after hands down, the most silent car ride in human history, we pulled up at my house, which, luckily, was empty. Kurt opened his door and exited the car, smiling slightly only when he opened the passenger door and helped me out of my seat and back into my wheelchair.

Something really must have affected him.

Putting our school bags down by the front door, Kurt took a seat on the couch, and I moved my wheelchair so that it was positioned opposite him. "Kurt... What happened? Please, tell me. I'm your best friend and I hate seeing you like this."

I searched his face for any signs that he was uncomfortable with the topic, because while I desperately needed to know what had happened, I would never in a million years make him talk about it if it made him uncomfortable. Never.

Instead, he sighed, ducked his head and stared at the ground, fiddling with his fingers before speaking.

"It's Karofsky."

I tensed, this stupid jock had been bothering Kurt for the last God knows how long, and because I'm in a wheelchair, I can't do shit about it. If this had something to do with him, well, Kurt had never reacted this way before. It must be something Karofsky's never done before.

"I was talking to Blaine, and he said I should call him out. So, I did."

I smiled lightly, good for Kurt, standing up to Dave.

"But, uh, he wasn't impressed. At all. He pushed me back into the locked and he... He kissed me."

I gasped, and I knew my eyes had widened, it was taking everything I had not to get so mad all I could see was red, but I knew I had to stay calm for him.

"But that's not it. He tried to, um, how can I put this delicately..."

Kurt was quite visibly in tears, and all I wanted to do was wrap him up in a blanket, put him on my lap and hold him there, protecting him forever.

Holy hell, where did that come from? They were normal best friend thoughts, weren't they?

My train of thought was cut off by Kurt resuming his sentence.

"He tried to rape me, Artie."

Suddenly, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I was furious, and all I could picture was Karofsky squirming on the ground in pain as I rolled my wheelchair over him.

Of course, that's not something I'd ever do, but it was nice to imagine.

"Kurt... I'm so, so sorry... I-I genuinely don't know what to say."

He smiled weakly,

"It's alright, Artie. It's over now anyway. I'm just being a drama queen."

"Kurt... You're not being a drama queen. You've been hurt, you're allowed to react like this. And if it would make you safer, I'm sure Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn would be willing to have a little... Chat with him. They wouldn't have to know what he did... Just that he really hurt you."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"As much as I'd love that, it's not worth the trouble. The guys would probably be expelled if they tried to hurt him again, and since there's no proof that he nearly... Did that... Um... Yeah."

I opened my arms, and Kurt got up from the couch, and sat on my lap, allowing me to wrap my arms around him as he sobbed.

"It'll all be okay, Kurt, I promise."


End file.
